This invention generally relates to hinge devices. Specifically, it pertains to a rear door hinge of a vehicle that allows the door to open outward and then upward.
Vehicle door hinges are typically heavy-duty utilitarian hinges that allow the vehicle driver and any passengers to enter or exit the vehicle in a routine manner. Vehicle doors are usually attached to the vehicle at the front edge of the vehicle door, and they swing outward from vehicle. In this manner the front edge of the vehicle door remains in close proximity to the vehicle and the back edge of the vehicle door moves away from the vehicle until it is open wide enough for the driver and passengers to enter or exit the vehicle. This type of hinge is called a standard front swing hinge. Unfortunately, a vehicle that has standard front swing hinges is very plain and the doors open just like every other vehicle does, that is, routine and generic. Additionally, the front edge of the door remains directly in the path of a driver or passenger who is entering or exiting the vehicle. Thus, the door acts as a continuing hindrance to the drivers and passengers as they enter or exit the vehicle.
When a vehicle door opens and swings both outward, towards the front of the vehicle, and then upward, towards the sky, this door looks very dramatic, as compared to a standard front swinging door. Furthermore, if the door swings upward, the front edge of the door does not remain in the way of a driver or passenger who is entering or exiting the vehicle. This type of vehicle door hinge that allows the door to first open outward and then upward is called a biaxial door hinge.
When a vehicle owner wishes to modify the doors of a vehicle so that the doors open in an outward and then upward manner, there are several commercial options available for modifying the front doors of the vehicle. However, if the vehicle is a four (or more) door sedan, there are no options available to modify the rear doors to closely resemble the look of the front doors when the vehicle is equipped with vertically opening front doors. Moreover, most production model vehicles come equipped only with standard front swing doors, and to install after market custom built hinges is very expensive. There is a need in the art for an inexpensive, easy to install, and off-the-shelf available vehicle rear door hinge that allows a vehicle rear door to be opened outward and then upward.
In the area of after market vehicle rear door hinges, there are no inexpensive, easy to install, and off-the-shelf available vehicle door hinge that allows a vehicle rear door to be opened outward and then upward.
Thus, there remains a long felt need in the art for an inexpensive, easy to install, and off-the-shelf available vehicle door hinge that allows a vehicle rear door to be opened outward and then upward.